


The Sorcerer's Request

by MangoTea



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Disability Accommodation, I did way too much research for this, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: Tony's POV as he crafts an item Stephen requested.





	The Sorcerer's Request

“Tony, I need something made to my exact specifications,” Stephen said.

Tony looked up from his work desk. “Anything you need, Doc.”

Stephen handed over a drawing of something vaguely egg shaped on one side and flared on the other. Size, thickness and materials were all specified.

“You wont want to skimp on the polishing,” Stephen said. 

“This is, this looks like a-”

“I have plans for it on Saturday, will that be a problem?” Stephen's eyes were fixed on Tony's. 

“Plans, okay.” Tony's breath sped up. Stephen was asking him to make a butt plug for their date over the weekend. “What is this marking on the base?”

“Ah, that,” Stephen stepped close to look at the plans over Tony's shoulder. “It's a glyph I can enchant to resist magic slightly. It makes an object very easy to control with my power. The friction gives it a good grip. I can make very precise movements.” The last part was said directly in Tony's ear. Tony shivered. 

“I see.”

“Is the size alright?”

Tony smoothed out the drawing on his desk and looked over the length, the shape and how thick it was. “The size is,” Tony felt his cheeks warm, “good. I handle this.”

“I thought so. Can you make it in time?” 

“Yes, I'll get right on it,” Tony turned on his stool to face Stephen. Their faces were close enough for Tony to feel his breath.

Stephen's mouth quirked up on one side. The first flicker of emotion he'd shown since walking in. “Yes, yes you will.”

Tony whimpered. 

“I believe you have plans to come by my Sanctum on Saturday?” Stephen continued. “Please, bring it with you.”

Tony nodded, vaguely aware that his lips were parted. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend so badly, but Stephen just winked, turned with a dramatic swirl of his cloak and walked back out of his lab.

“Boss,” Friday said, “do you want me to extract a computer model and start auto-fabri-”

“No! No, no. I got this. I'll do this myself,” Tony said.

“Are ya alright, Boss?”

“Friday, sleep mode or something.”

Tony turned to the drawing on the drafting table. He traced the curves of the drawing with his fingers. His body tensed in anticipation. He tried to calm his breathing. If he wanted the damn thing used on him he had to make it first. The plug was a fairly standard shape. The size of the base would give it more weight, making any movement have more impact. The plug was just wide enough that Tony would be constantly aware of it, his body wouldn't be able to adjust and get comfortable. This was going to be a constant pressure inside him. 

He had been dating Stephen for a few months. Stephen often used toys on him to avoid using his hands in certain ways. Using toys as a way to accommodate Stephen's disabilities wasn't kinky in and of itself, but talking about toys had lead to other conversations and their sex life had gotten adventurous fast. Tony found that laying in Stephen's arms while a magically controlled dildo or piece of soft leather explored him or prepared him was pure bliss. Especially when Stephen's strong arms held him tight. 

Now Stephen was having him craft something specially designed for him to easily manipulate without his hands. They'd come a long way from Stephen's first shy admission that stroking Tony's hair and skin felt good, but fingering him or giving a handjob was hard on his hands. Stephen didn't like stopping because his hands hurt, especially when Tony was falling deeper into pleasure. 

Just a few weeks ago, he was still trying to get Stephen comfortable with, well, being comfortable during sex.

_“I only want sex that's good for both of us. Don't stroke me off because you feel you should.”_

_“When I'm topping it's not fair for me to just take pleasure and not get you off.”_

_“Screw fair, life isn't fair. I don't care about fair, I care about you. As long as this works for us, it's good. Now, just lie back on the bed, let me sit on you and ride your cock like I stole it.”_

_“Like you what?”_

_“I am totally making sense, I promise. I am going to make this so good for both of us.”_

Tony pulled his mind back to the present. He tried to visualize the piece and the how to cast it. He stretched and arched his back just thinking about the shape. Then he picked up a ball from his desk and threw it at the wall. He wasn't used to having to try to focus on a project. He was used to falling immediately into that familiar space where the project filled his mind, leaving room for nothing else. He took a deep breath and started again.

Tony decided on a lost wax casting technique to make the toy. It had been some time since he'd done low tech metal work, but he knew was he was doing. Those sorts of skills had saved his life more than once. He carefully sculpted the shape out of wax, his hands going over the curves again and again to make then perfect. He carefully measured every centimeter to make sure that the taper was exactly what Stephen had drawn. Very slightly pointed, but then quickly swelling outward. Following Stephen's drawing meticulously made him feel warm and strangely peaceful. He kept having to pull his mind back into proper focus. He put the wax model on a stick and began to dip it over and over in ceramic slurry until the mold built up around it.

The next step was making a stamp to apply the glyph. He carved a relief of the glyph on a rod he had laying around. Then he was off to the showers to calm down and try to put the project out of his mind for a bit. The mold would need time to dry.

For the next twenty four hours Tony threw himself into work, exercise and randomly swearing about wizards playing games with him. Finally, Tony could fire the mold in his kiln. The wax poured out and burned off in the heat, leaving a hard ceramic mold of the plug. Again, he'd have to wait for the next step as the mold cooled.

Right when the timer went off, Tony ran to his supply bins to find stainless steel. He ran his hands through the small, smooth bits of metal. He measured some out and started heating them.

He was so intent on his work that he didn't hear Bruce walk in.

“Man, doing some old school blacksmithing, huh? What are you working on?” Bruce said. 

“Nothing! Just making a tool.” Tony was keenly aware that playing it cool was not his strong suit. 

“Tony, is this something we should know about?”

“You really, really don't want to know.”

“We are trying to have better lines of communication. We don't want a repeat of-Holy fuck!”

Bruce reached the drafting table and saw the drawing and specifications. 

“A special request from someone,” Tony said. “I am so tempted to tell you more and make your day far, far worse. But since I value our friendship, I am giving you this chance to run away and pretend this never happened.”

“Running away now. Running away very much.”

“Good choice.” Tony watched as Bruce quickly exited.

“Friday, let me know if anyone else tries to enter my lab until I am done with this,” Tony said.

“Understood, Boss. Still want me to pretend to be asleep?”

“Yes. Good A.I.”

Tony started to walk back to his work and paused. He went to his desk and wrote a sign in big letters “Do Not Disturb. If you want to know why, ask Bruce”. He stuck it on his door.

He watched the steel heat up. He loved working with liquid metal. He poured molten steel very carefully and slowly into the mold. His focus needed to be absolute for this step. He was sweating. The heat coming off the metal was intense. Controlling the molten metal was everything. He'd only made one model and one mold. He had a good feel for metal, especially in molten states. He put the small crucible back on his furnace and knew the pour was good. The casting was going to turn out perfect.

He waited for it to cool slightly. At the right temperature, he stamped the end with the glyph. Then it was time for another shower and more waiting. He stayed in the lab after his shower, not wanting to leave the cooling metal. When he found he couldn't focus on his work to distract himself, he threw himself on a couch. 

_Does that wizard have any idea how much work I am putting into this?_

He couldn't bring himself to even consider making something of less quality. The piece was for Stephen. He'd never had a chance to make anything for him before. He always made things for people he cared about. Having a project to do for Stephen was a relief. 

Also, his instincts told him that the glyph would work better stamped than carved or etched. The same part of him mind that understood metal on a structural level, knew what a good pour or proper strike felt like, was very sure. The glyph being stamped onto hot metal made it's shape part of the actual structure. He was certain that was important, but wasn't sure why.

Tony looked over at his mold and saw the hot metal glowing dark red through the ceramic. He shuddered lightly at the sight. The metal was still well over a thousand degrees. The heat from it saturated Tony's lab, even as big as it was. 

He thought about handing the plug over to Stephen and suddenly realized he needed a box. A piece like this deserved it's own case. Also, Wong might be there when he arrived. The idea of Wong accidentally catching an eyeful of the metal plug was amusing, but he was going to take pains to make sure that didn't happen. Wong likely suspected that they got up to odd things, but it was their goal to keep him blissfully unaware of the particulars. 

He sketched out a box quickly. A plain box would not do. He considered and discarded several designs. Eventually he sketched the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak around the box. Stephen had used those bands on him a few times during sex, so there was no chance he was using some mystic symbols inappropriately. Or if he was, it wasn't his fault. He loved feeling trapped, the feeling of the Red Bands coiling around his legs, sliding upwards. He trusted Stephen easily after all they've been through together. He could just trust and let go. 

He'd build the box later. Right now, needed to rinse his sweat off and wait for the metal to cool.

Another day passed and the mold was cool to his touch. Tony grinned. This was his favorite part of casting. He put the mold on a sand table so he could position it just right. He picked up a hammer and hefted it over his shoulder. He brought it down in strong, controlled swing. Cracks appeared. He swung again and again. He destroyed the mold and the new toy was free. He picked it up and looked it over. The plug was heavy in his hand, a reminder that it was going to be very intense. As he'd suspected, it didn't need much finishing. Exacting work at the start of a cast meant much less work at the end. 

It wasn't done, but this was the item Stephen requested here in his hands. He already knew the shape intimately. He could imagine all too easily what it would feel like inside of him. He rolled his hips without thinking about it. He wanted to feel the plug, he wanted the satisfaction of taking one so thick. He wanted to please Stephen by being able to take it. He wanted Stephen to stoke his hair and whisper “Good”.

He ran a finger over the mostly smooth surface. He decided that it would feel much better in his hands once it was completely done, and got to work. 

After minimal lathing and milling, he was able to go right to polishing. He kept running his hands over it again and again to check the surface for the slightest imperfection. 

Finally, he dropped it in the box. Stephen's original drawing was in the bottom, under a nest of velvet or the plug. The lid snapped shut.

Satisfied with a job very well done, Tony went to lay down and have a nap.

“This is just me sleep talking, Boss, but your appointment with Doctor Strange is in five hours,” Friday said.

Tony groaned. “Wake me in four hours.”

“You mean three hours?”

“Probably.”

Tony arrived right on time on the stairs of the Sanctum. The doors opened to let him in. Stephen was just inside, wearing jeans and a soft sweater.

“I hate you with every inch of my being right now,” Tony handed Stephen the box.

Stephen raised his eyebrows as he examined the pattern on the outside. “Lovely,” he murmured.

He opened the box and examined the hand made sex toy inside. “Beautiful work, very smooth. You'll be glad of that.” He lifted his hand and the plug rose up. It followed his hand movements by about three inches. “Yes, perfect. Practically effortless to control.” 

Tony felt warmth flood through him. He thought about his days of work on the plug. Had Stephen put him through all that, or had he put himself through all that?

He felt Stephen's arms wrap around him. He let his head fall forward onto Stephen's chest. Tony took a deep breath and let his eyes close. 

“Tony, tell me what you are thinking.”

“I may have worked all week on making that by hand when you expected simple lathe work. A project for you, I wanted to make it properly. I may have gone a bit overboard.”

“The project was important to you.”

“Yes.” Tony swallowed.

“You are important to me.” Stephen's voice was low and rough with emotion. 

Tony sagged against Stephen. He wrapped his arms around his back and just clung to him while he breathed in and out. He needed this, just to cling to him. Stephen held him until he finally leaned back a bit. 

“I don't know much about metal smithing, but I'd like you to tell me how you made it,” Stephen said.

“You want to hear me go on and on about metal work? You are going to regret that.”

“No chance.” Stephen kissed him gently. 

Later, after a light dinner, Stephen was on a chaise in front of the fire with Tony sprawled over him. The scene looked like romantic cuddling, except that Tony's naked ass was outside of the blanket, exposed to the firelight. The plug was resting in a bowl of oil near the fire. 

“I love nights when we have the Sanctum to ourselves,” Stephen said. 

“You kinky bastard.”

“You have been wanting this all week.”

“You've been driving me nuts all week.” 

Tony had one leg over Stephen's and the other on the chaise, his cheeks parted. He felt a warm pressure right at his opening. The plug was pushing against him. Stephen wasn't trying to get it in, just press against his hole so he could feel the blunt pressure of it. Tony pushed back.

“Ahh...” Tony felt his body yielding to the plug more easily than he'd expected. The heat was soaking into his ass and relaxing it. 

“Have you used a warmed toy before?”

“N-no. Oh, that's good.”

“Cold metal would reduce the bloodflow, and your arousal, until your body could heat it it.” Stephen's voice was low and amused. “The heat increases the flow and therefore how sensitive you are.”

“It's going in way easier than I … oh …. expected.”

Stephen kissed Tony's lips, holding their shoulders close together. The plug pressed harder and Tony's hips bucked against Stephen. The pressure increased and Tony felt his body yield more. The plug was just partially in, stretching him. Tony broke the kiss as he moaned. Stephen stroked his face, watching and feeling every reaction Tony had. Tony squirmed and Stephen gripped him tighter. 

The plug pushed a bit harder. Tony moaned. Stephen pressed kisses to his jawline. 

The plug's widest part breached him. It slid in right into place. His hole clamped down on the neck of the toy. Stephen stopped controlling it and let the plug's weight pull at Tony's opening. Tony squirmed. He kept shifting and with every shift the plug moved and stimulated him. When Tony finally settled, Stephen stroked his hip. As his hand passed over Tony' ass the plug vibrated very slightly. Tony gasped. 

“You have the worst ideas,” Tony said.

“You were eager to go along with it.” Another stroke and another brief flutter of vibration.

“Oh, yes.”

Tony moved himself so he was laying directly on Stephen and started thrusting carefully against him. Tony was close. There was no way he was going to last. The plug was too stimulating for this encounter to build and ebb as the evening passed, he just kept getting more aroused and closer to coming. He decided to stop fighting it. He rolled his hips, moving the weighty plug inside him as he rubbed his cock against Stephen's stomach. Stephen continued to stroke his face gently as Tony's muscles grew tighter and tighter, his breath grew ragged. 

Tony's fingers sunk into Stephen's shoulders as he came. He shook and moaned as pleasure rolled through him. He collapsed onto Stephen's chest. His muscles were now clamped tight around the plug. 

Tony felt wrecked, even though he was keenly aware that the night was far from over. Stephen enjoyed seeing Tony desperately spiral towards pleasure, but he hadn't come yet. Tony lay there, despite the tension and pressure in his ass.

“Fucker,” Tony said, once his breathing was under control. “I swear you being calm while I completely lose it like a horny frat boy is a thing for you.”

Stephen laughed. “The moment when you surrender to pleasure is beautiful.” 

Tony pressed his cheek into the warm chest below him. Stephen saw him and valued him as no one else ever had. He was still something of a mystery, but one that would command his full attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I researched how lost wax casting works when using stainless steel. I went light on the details to avoid bogging down the fic, but the process and terms should be correct. I am just assuming Tony is just so good he doesn't need to check his pours and can simplify the finishing process. Lost wax seemed like it would make more sense than sand casting for this. Aaaaand machining down a solid block of steel too boring.


End file.
